Will You?
by X-Silent.Echo-X
Summary: Following 'Pep Talk'. How Ino Yamanaka became Ino Uchiha. It all began by a Promise. SasuIno One-shot


The Blonde walked down the aisle, holding her best friend's long and draping veil. Haruno Sakura, soon to be Uzumaki Sakura, was glowing as she walked. The maid of honor couldn't see a better scene.

She spared the groom a glance, who looked completely hypnotized as he made an audible gulp. The mind-reader didn't want to know what thoughts were going through his mind; so she turned her vision slightly to her right. Her breath hitched.

The heir made eye contact with onyx eyes, and she quickly looked away. Flustered, the blonde looked intently on the veil, removing stray Sakura petals that would be thrown from the flower girl. As she dropped the girl off at the end of the aisle, she let her father take care of the rest as she took her place beside her, avoiding onyx eyes.

They had been… 'Dating' for more than two years, and he never even made it official. He never held her hand when they were walking down the street; he would never act like she was any more of her girlfriend then Sakura. They didn't even have an anniversary because he never officially asked her out!

Forcing herself to pay attention to the two saying 'I do', she couldn't help but feeling her gut become heavy. Her smile twitched, and she growled under her breath. She unwittingly glanced up, and once again she met those onyx eyes. Was he staring at her? She wasn't going to find out. The blonde tilted her head slightly, and gave him a short questioning look. The man then blinked and turned his attention back to the two who should have all eyes on them. The blonde didn't question it and patiently waited out till the last words were exchanged.

* * *

The heir smile encouraged her best friend, and the pinkette seemed too happy to notice the twitch on her pale features. As the pink haired young woman ran over to her newly addressed husband, she left the distracted blonde.

"They make a wonderful couple." An unfamiliar voice stated smoothly, and the girl turned to see a man, maybe a year or two older.

"Are you a friend of Naruto's?" She asked, a tad bit skeptical. Naruto usually avoided anyone with an obvious sex drive. The man smelled like expensive cologne, obviously to attract women.

"Are you a friend of dinner?" Well, that was far more direct than the blonde had anticipated, and only raised an eyebrow. She knew this game. The woman hung her eyelids and turned fully to the man, a playful smirk played on her lips.

"It depends. I have expensive taste." She teased, and the man grinned; his dark red hair brushed to a side of his face was hiding a part of the left side of his face.

"So do I. I have a feeling we'll get along just fine-" The man was interrupted when a hand grabbed his shoulder, and he quickly turned to look.

All he saw, however, was a fist about one centimeter from his face. All the stopped the impact, however, was a much more feminine hand that was currently placed over it.

"What the hell, Sasuke, are you trying to kill people at your best friend's wedding?" The girl hissed, and the redhead was visibly shaken as he quickly moved away; Leaving the glaring match between the two in question alone.

Strong blue eyes met cold black, and the two stood in silence. The hand wasn't moved from the position it was stopped from, and inside the blonde shivered internally.

"Well?" She questioned again with her eyebrows raised.

The man quickly withdrew his hand, and put both in his pockets. His eyes didn't move from the blonde, and the trained girl could do this all day.

"I see."

The two short words had caused the girls mind to completely flip. Without another word, the raven haired man turned and left the reception hall.

Standing there in shock, the blonde nervously fidgeted with the end of her dress. With only her fingers able to move, the girl didn't move any other muscle, until someone approached her.

"Hey, Ino-crazy-chan, did he ask yet? Did he ask yet?" The annoying voice of the other blonde didn't reach her ears and she stared at the ground.

"Ehhh, Ino~! Earth to Ino~!" It took a hand in her face to notice the boy, and she finally turned to him.

"What, Naruto?" She asked quietly, and the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Don't act dumb, let me see it!" The man grabbed the girl's hand, and in retaliation the heir snatched her hand away.

"Shut up, Naruto! I don't know what you're talking about!" The loud mid-walker snapped, and it took a moment for her fellow blonde to realize as he smacked his head.

"Of course he didn't do it! Sasuke-teme!" The man seemingly cursed with his fist in the air. "He promised!" Both confused and annoyed, Ino frowned and sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't think anything that Uchiha does is any of my business." At this she felt a slight nudge on her shoulder.

"Are you crazy? Everything he does evolves you anymore!" He began to complain, much to the Yamanaka's surprise. "Every decision he makes is only after he secretly checks your calendar when he visits!" Immediately regretting the decision, complete damnation came over the newly-wed man. "Oh shit! Oh shit, I'm so dead!"

"…he does?" She asked quietly, and the man waved his hands rapidly.

"No, Erm… It was a joke! A joke!" The Hokage defied his words, a nervous chuckle following. Too late, however, the blonde had heard every word.

The girl quickly left the room, leaving a half-dead Naruto.

Brutal cold swallowed the blonde as she walked out into the night. It wasn't windy and spring is on the horizon, but the weather hadn't quite broken yet. The sky was clear, and the stars shined brightly. The mind walker bit her lip.

Feeling a nearby chakra signature, the blonde sighed in relief. So he wasn't far. Rather, he was simply on the side of the building, and as she walked she noticed him on the bench out sitting the pond. It seemed that he was throwing stones with no effort but a flick of a wrist; however they ran all the way across the pond.

As the man sat, though he didn't made any indication that he noticed her, he had stopped throwing the stones.

"…Sasuke…" The voice hadn't seen a reaction, and so she continued as she silently sat next to him.

They sat there for a good fifteen minutes, and the blonde, thought used to the extreme cold, felt her body temperature drop the slightest. Stopping the internal shivers, she wouldn't move until he replied.

"…How do you think?" The deep voice questioned, shocking the girl. She turned to him, and blinked in question.

"How do I think?" Completely thrown off, she replied by mirroring the question.

"To do that." He specified, and the girl noticed the slight frown in his features. The blonde blinked, and quickly felt a wave of anger come over her.

"You are the one that never said that I was yours, so why should I act like it?" She snapped quietly, her face forming a slight scowl.

Suddenly, the girl had her wrist grabbed and pulled, and caused her lips to smash to hers. Though a bit painful, she blonde didn't object as she let him deepen the kiss.

Coming to her senses, she pulled away and shook her head. Kissing shouldn't mean automatic forgiveness!

"What the hell?!" She snapped, instinctually attempting to slap him. He easily caught her wrist and sighed. "What are you trying to do?! Messing with my feelings like this!" The blonde felt tears prick in the corners of her eyes, and turned her head toward the lake.

"Ino." The stern voice had caused the girl to flinch as she felt strong fingers turn her jaw towards her. The heir bit her bottom lip. She could have sworn that she heard words leave his mouth and sucked in her breath.

"Ino…Uchiha…"

The Yamanaka blinked, and looked at the man questioningly.

"Uchiha, I don't know what you're on, but-" She was stopped by lips meeting hers.

_Marry Me._

The thought rang loud and clear in the mind readers head. She looked in shock as the man reached in his box and wordlessly pulled out a box.

"…S-Sasuke…" The heir shuddered messily, before hiding a laugh. "Of course I won't." She joked, laughing painfully happily at his face. "Kidding, Kidding, you ice cube!" She laughed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders while slightly shaking.

"Of course I do!"

* * *

The blonde grabbed her head. What kind of food poisoning was this?

"Ehhh, Ino, of all days to get sick, had to be on your and Sasuke-kun's anniversary." Her pinkette sighed, holding the blonde's hair back as she let out not to appealing substance from her face.

"You think I choose to get sick? Billboard, it was your cooking that got me sick!" The blonde protested.

"Ehhh!? Pig, that was a couple of months ago! It's probably your terrible diet anymore! I mean, who eats Ice cream with pickles?! Of course your body is going to reject it!" The pink haired girl just had reality smack her in the face.

"Ino, are you pregnant?"

The bluntness shocked the blonde, and she immediately snapped straight. Fear, excitement and shock all possessed her features before she looked down.

"Well, my bras haven't been fitting properly lately…"

The pinkettes jaw dropped, before she squealed and jumped off the counter she was sitting on.

"AH! Ino! I'm so happy for you!" She couldn't stop the glow in her eyes as she became stern as her medical instincts took over. The blonde girl sat there on the floor in shock, putting a hand lightly to her stomach.

"…My child…Sasuke's…child…" She began to feel her eyes brick. "Sakura…Sasuke's clan…" She gave up and let the tears fall freely as the pinkette looked with a small smile.

"Here, let me make sure…" She said gently, putting a hand on her stomach and immediately feeling the presence. The medical ninja sat there in shock for a minute.

"W-Well?!" The blonde asked frantically.

"Ino…It's defiantly a child…" She said, letting her know there's more. "Pig, It's a boy… your son!" She shuddered, so far in shock at the amazement as she double checked.

"A-a s-s-son?!" She whispered frantically, whipping the tears from her eyes as she was vibrating with excitement.

"So, how are you going to tell him?" Green eyes looked at the heir questioningly.

"T-tell him…right, I have to tell him…" The two gave a look, before rolling their eyes.

"You're just going to go downstairs and tell him, aren't you?"

"Yep."

The two walked down the stairs; of course after she girl in question had brushed her teeth. The men looked at the landing of the steps.

"Damn Ino, hangover much?" Naruto teased, just to get shushed by Sakura.

"Not quiet, Baka." The blonde took a deep breath, before grabbing the Uchiha's hands. Though he didn't protest, she knew that he was questioning every move she made. Silently, the girl sucked in a gasp of air and she wordlessly put on of the large masculine hands on her stomach. The heir saw the man blink, and Sakura had put a hand over the mouth of her loud husband.

"E-Erm…Sasuke-"

"My clan…" He said, with an uncharacteristic tone, the blonde looked up to see a shocked look on the man; nearly foreign to her. "My child…"

"Yeah, our child, Sasuke…" She whispered as tears once again dared to fall in happiness. The avenger surprisingly embraced the shocked girl. "It's a boy, Sasuke. You're going to have a son..." The heir immediately felt the man hold her tighter, before pulling away and put a hand on her stomach.

"So, what are you two going to name him!?" Sakura asked eagerly, her hands clasped in happiness and impatience.

"That's easy." The girl interrupted, receiving a look from the onyx eyed soon-to-be father.

"I think Itachi is a Wonderful name, don't you?"


End file.
